Silverspeckle
Summary Silverspeckle is a soft grey she cat with accents of a darker grey and small faint white dots speckled down her ba and slightly pale brown eyes. She is more on the tall side with a slightly muscular build to her. She was a ShadowClan medicine cat. History Kit Silver quite enjoyed her kit time, she was quite carefree during these times despite having no siblings and usually playing on her own she never really let this bother her as she always found joy in small things, there was a point in time where her parents fell apart although neither of them really left they became more separated and she ended usually hanging around with her father more as her mother was usually very reclusive and not very open to socializing. This usually leads to her becoming independent as she easily could entertain herself and although lonely feelings tend to nag at her from time to time she did her best to keep her head high and stay eager for things to come and her life ahead of her. Apprentice Once reaching her apprenticeship she found less seemed to happen as she trained to become a warrior later on. Moons went by when both medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice up and vanished from the clan. At first, she thought nothing of it continuing on with her training knowing StarClan would choose them a new medicine cat to care for the clan. As she neared the end of her training it was finally time for her to become a warrior but before reaching there she was chosen by StarClan to serve as the new medicine cat. She wasn't quite stoked about this at first, as originally she was set on working hard as a warrior. She didn't decline this thought, she saw this as an opportunity to help her clan out at least. Medicine Cat Life She began her work as a medicine cat and all seemed quite normal. Although not super eager with her work she was still content with doing her job. As she progressed she finally reached a decision for her new apprentice so with that she took Roawnpaw in as her new apprentice. Many new moons passed when StarClan delivered a prophecy to the medicine cats of that time. At first, she was frightened by the sight of the two cross clan lovers followed by fire but this soon faded into a wave of boiling anger and dread. Many moons passed with little progress and she felt the dread begin to double as she continued to rethink over the prophecy. At last, it hit, she figured out who the two cats were so the day they met up she rushed alongside the ThunderClan deputy to the two. Upon confronting them it turned out to be hopeless as the two lovers refused to break up leading to the dreaded fire costing the two cats lives and leading to horrible destruction to the forest and almost all clans. She found herself left with a breathing condition from inhaling so much of the smoke which leads to her doom when out of camp once. A rogue by the name of Comet took her life near the river as she was unable to run away without her breathing issues flaring up so with that her life quickly came to an end. Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Highranks Category:Medicine Cats